epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozart vs Skrillex/Rap Meanings
'Skrillex:' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! (Skrillex is introducing himself to Mozart. "My Name Is Skrillex" is one of Skrillex's albums, and "Devil's Den" is a notable song by Skrillex.) I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants! (Skrillex made a song called "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites". He says he's the monster, while Mozart is the sprite who will be beaten in this battle. Also a joke to Mozart's classical dressing style, because men in his day wore frilly pants.) You're a weirdo, Wolfy. You're into powdered wigs and poop! (Mozart's first name was Wolfgang, and Skrillex shortens it to Wolfy. Wearing powdered wigs was popular in his time, and Mozart was well known for his fondness of scatological humor (interest in feces) both in his personal life and in his music. Skrillex is pointing out that not all of Mozart's songs are prestigious and noteworthy.) And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute. ("The Magic Flute" was one of Mozart's best known compositions. To play the flute, you have to blow into the instrument, and to blow someone means you're sucking their dick. Mozart was said to fall in love with his cousin, so to add more to his list of crazy things, Skrillex says she sucked his dick, replacing the word with "magic flute". He also calls his manhood little.) Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus! (Mozart's father was very strict when it came to his son's talent for music. He would not let Wolfgang stop playing, and he made him play everywhere for everyone, similar to the Jackson 5, the pop band featuring Michael Jackson when he was young. Their father, Joseph Jackson, would make them practice non-stop until they perfected their music. Mozart had actually started his music career at younger than Michael did, who was six at the time he began singing. Skrillex thinks Mozart's dad was even harder on him than the Jacksons' dad, making them look like the Family Circus in comparison, which is a comic strip about an apathetic family with no real problems.) You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless! (Mozart was a genius from an early age, but he died penniless, as well as with no importance. Baroque is a period of musical history that came around not long after Mozart, and he used some aspects from this period to create his own works. Baroque here is used to sound like "broke", meaning no money.) I'm rich, acclaimed and famous! I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List! (Skrillex is rich; he has a net worth of $16 million and earns $100,000 per show. Many people buy his songs and put his works in playlists. He is also an "A-list", or well known, celebrity.) You're the lamest! Kiss my ass, A-A-A-A-Amadeus! (Skrillex says Mozart is a lame, unappealing composer, since classical music isn't a high point of interest in modern society. He tells Mozart to kiss his ass because he's getting beaten by him, though "kiss my ass" could also refer to "Leck Mich Im Arsch", a song composed by Mozart meaning "Lick Me In the Arse", which is one of his previously mentioned poop-oriented songs. Amadeus was Mozart's middle name. Mentioning his name references the Falco song, "Rock Me Amadeus", which features a similar lyric, and the way Skrillex says it references sound effects in dubstep music.) 'Mozart:' Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? (He insults Skrillex's verse. The stuttering part towards the end sounds like he had hiccups. Dubstep is often insulted for sounding like random noises or machines.) I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! (Mozart was a child prodigy. Skrillex's real name is Sonny John Moore, but it is also used as a reference to the fact that old people stereotypically call young people "sonny", as Mozart is 256 years old, which is way older than Skrillex, who's in his twenties. And even then, Mozart lived to be 35, which is still older than Skrillex when he was portrayed in the battle. Mozart says that he is going to beat him, both lyrically and physically. This line also references British group "The Prodigy" and their hit song "Smack My Bitch Up".) My music is 200 years old, and it's still excellent! (Mozart died over two centuries ago, and his music is still regarded as one of the best compositions ever.) In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement! (While Mozart's songs will live on for generations, modern music now normally has a lifetime of a couple of months, and Skrillex's music will be forgotten by then. Skrillex's name is stretched with the word "excrement", a technical term for "shit". He's saying Skrillex music is crap, another reason it won't be memorable. Mozart's mention of excrement is likely another reference to Mozart's interest in feces.) I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! (Mozart is appalled at Skrillex's clothing and hairstyle because it's different from what someone would normally wear out in public. Mozart replaces "step" with "dubstep", Skrillex's genre of music.) You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you (ooh!) reek of dead mouse! (Steve Urkel is a fictional character from "Family Matters", made to seem annoying and dress idiotic. Since Skrillex wears glasses similar to Urkel, he appears to be the emo version of him. Deadmau5 (pronounced "dead mouse") is Skrillex's friend, a Canadian electro house artist. Mozart is saying Skrillex stinks like a "dead mouse", and also that Skrillex's music is a rip-off/sounds too similar to Deadmau5, thereby calling him unoriginal, or at least noting that the two are well-known friends with one another.) I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are, (Mozart is considered one of the world's greatest composers. Skrillex is currently well known, but he probably won't be remembered much in the next couple of years as is the same with most modern musicians and composers. Some people didn't even know who Skrillex was upon the day the battle launched.) Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar! (Mozart's insulting the fact that Skrillex's music is computer-generated. Some software of its kind uses only about two buttons, the left-click and space bar. Skrillex is also called a troll, a hater on the internet, meaning that Skrillex is just throwing petty insults at him.) 'Skrillex:' I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases! (Skrillex's music makes him look larger than life. He's also active, as Mozart is dead and decaying, so Mozart cannot withstand the music Skrillex creates. Attack, decay, sustain, and release are four of the main parameters in sound synthesizers.) Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! (Sidechaining Compression is a technique used in many sub-genres of electronic music. Sidechaining allows multiple instruments to be placed on the same frequency without clashing or peaking by compressing the sidechained sounds when they play at the same time, resulting in a more professionally sounding track. Wolfgang is Mozart's first name, the same as another dubstep artist Skrillex works with, Wolfgang Gartner. Bangarang is one of Skrillex's most famous songs. Skrillex is hinting that he's going to tie Mozart up and rip him to pieces.) I'm a self-made man. You're a slave to your papa. (Skrillex worked his way to fame on his own. Mozart, however, was forced into music by his father, who (as previously mentioned) took control of Mozart so he could become famous for his music.) I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya! (Skillex's musical career started in a rock and roll band called "From First To Last". After he worked solo, he later produced a song called "Rock & Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)". The word "rock star" is stuttered to imitate dubstep, like Skrillex used at the end of his first verse. In dubstep, "bass drops" happen when the beat kicks into overdrive after a lull in the song. He implies he'll both drop the bass and put Mozart in with it, causing him to drop as well. When Skrillex says "drop ya", the bass has been dropped, and so his voice drops several octaves in that instant. It's meant to spoof the real effect of bass-dropping: that a song's percussion gets amplified, becoming more powerful.) Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! (Skrillex is known internationally for his music. Strobes lights are often seen at raves, intermitting flashlights typical of dance clubs, which dubstep music is often played at. Chernobyl was a nuclear disaster in Ukraine from the 1980's that caused radiation through the entire area, though this could also be a reference to the Chernobyl computer virus, which to make his songs, Skrillex uses a computer. Either way, Skrillex says his lights shine at an intense rate.) Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! (Nowadays, artists like Skrillex appeal to modern youth because his music is the kind to which teens would move about and dance. Due to this, Mozart's works are no longer remembered by the younger generation to the point that kids don't even know who he is.) I make the whole world move. You play community theatre! (Skrillex's music makes people around the world want to dance to the beat, and he plays in international shows. Mozart played his compositions in community theatres, so Skrillex insults him for being known only in a small area.) I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! (Skrillex started out his career at home with a disfunctioning speaker. Eventually, he became just as well known as he is today, as Mozart was in his time. Also, a speaker can blow out if the music is too loud.) 'Mozart:' Oh yes, I've heard that EP and see, I transcribed it here. (To transcribe a song means to list all the instrumental notes. Mozart was able to listen to a song once and transcribe the music from memory, as he just did with Skrillex's songs. An EP is an acronym for extended play, which Skrillex has.) Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? (After noting Skrillex's music, he finds it to be a sloppy piece of work, like diarrhea. The music drags on for a while, being over 68 measures long.) And what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea! (Mozart thinks that Skrillex's songs can't be appreciated even if you take drugs while listening to it.) I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! (IKEA is a large furniture store, originally from Sweden. After buying furniture, you must put it together on your own, following instructions. Some of these are simple to assemble, but Mozart says they're more complex than Skrillex music, which must not be very complicated at all.) You go piano to fortississimo! ("Piano" and "forte" are dynamics in musical notation meaning "soft" and "hard/loud" respectively, and "issimo" is added to them to mean "very" (pianissimo "very soft"/fortissimo "very hard"). Mozart uses this to tell Skrillex his music starts at a low volume, and it later becomes extremely loud. A common tactic in dubstep songs is to lower the sound levels so the listener thinks the song is almost over as the track nears the end, and then startle or suprise them by quickly increasing the volume to an extreme level.) That means "soft" to "very very loud", 'cause I'm guessing that you didn't know! (These are basic key words known by all classical musicians, meaning that if Skrillex doesn't know something as simple as that, Mozart claiming he doesn't, then he doesn't know much about composing.) Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? (Cubase is a system used to make dubstep tracks, most likely used by Skrillex. He is being told to actually use an commericially acceptable musical instrument rather than have a computer make music. While saying this, Mozart also takes out a bass and a bow, demonstrating what musical instruments back in his time look like.) I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! (Mozart learned to compose at the very young age of five, very fascinating and incredible for anyone. He finishes the battle by saying he made better music than Skrillex when he was only a kid. Also, because of his popular fame at the time, Mozart is considered by some to be one of the first "rock stars" ever.) Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Season 2 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mozart Category:Skrillex Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 32